Let Them Eat Cake
by Neelloc12
Summary: Birthday girl Sam has one thing on her mind....cake. A birthday ficlet for a friend.


Disclaimer: I do not own Grissom, Sara, or CSI.

Rating: K

A/N: This is a ficlet I just wrote today in honor of my best GSR bud *gsrgirl4eva*'s birthday. Like with all my other stories this one is not beta'd so any and all mistakes are mine. HAPPY BIRTHDAY *GSRGIRL4EVA*!!!! Hope you had a great day.

Summary: Birthday girl Sam has one thing on her mind…….cake.

.

.

**Let Them Eat Cake**

.

.

"Splash splash splash" Sam shouted happily as she smacked the water with her hands. "Hey!!" Sara laughed as she held up her hands to protect her face, "who's the one getting the bath here." Sara picked up the bottle of baby shampoo and squirted a dollop into her hand, then proceeded to lather up the baby's hair. "Do you know what today is baby girl?". Sam shook her head. "Its your first birthday and you know what you get to have today?" Again the little girl shook her head. "You get to have cake."

Sam's eyes widened at the sound of the word. "Cake, cake, cake, cake", she clapped happily. This wasn't the first time the little girl had tasted cake. She had a taste of it at the lab Christmas party just 4 months earlier. It took Gil and Sara till four in the morning to finally get their child to sleep after the sugar had finally worked its way out of her system. She was like the energizer bunny all night. Just kept going and going and going.

"Cake now?" she asked. "No cake now, cake later. We'll have cake after your daddy gets home from work and your aunts and uncles get here." Sara answered her daughter. All the CSIs and the lab rats had been invited over for a little party in Sam's honor. Even Doc Robbins and Dave were coming. Grissom worked at UNLV where he taught Entomology while Sara worked part time at the lab, having reduced her schedule after Sam was born. "OK close your eyes sweetie". Sam followed her mother's command and closed her eyes as Sara poured a large cup of water over her head to rinse out the shampoo.

"OK big girl out of the tub". Sara lifted the little girl out of the tub and placed her on the rug in front of her where she knelt. "Now cake?". Sara chuckled. "No, no cake yet. Nap time." Sara toweled her off and dressed her in her caterpillar jammies. Sam not only had her father's sweet tooth but already was showing the same love for bugs as he did. "Now cake?" Sam asked again as Sara placed her in her crib. "No, no cake yet. Nap time. Mommy's gonna finish decorating your cake and then she's gonna take a nap herself. Now you go to sleep and when you wake up it'll be time for cake." Sam closed her eyes and clutched her plush bumble bee tightly to her. Sara leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Sweet dreams baby girl". Sara whispered as she turned and headed towards the hallway. Just as she reached the hall she heard a small voice behind her. "Nap done. Cake now."

"Nice try kiddo, closing your eyes doesn't count as a nap. Now go to sleep." Sara then headed down the stairs into the kitchen to finish decorating the cake. It was now 12:30 and the guests would be arriving at 3. Grissom would be finished with classes at 1:30 and be home by 2. Sara had to chuckle to herself as she put the final touches on her daughter's cake. She never imagined in a million years that one day she'd be baking and decorating a cake for a child, let alone her child. She then took the cake and placed it in the center of the dining room table, out of Bruno's reach. "OK buddy, I'm gonna go take a nap now. You guard the house." "WOOF" Bruno replied as he turned and headed into the living room and climbed onto his large L.L. Bean bed, promptly falling asleep. "My hero" Sara chuckled.

* * *

Grissom quietly entered the house and placed his briefcase on the floor by the door. Sara had informed him of her plans before he left for work that morning and new that his two favorite girls would be asleep. "WOOF" Bruno barked loudly as he jumped on Grissom to greet him. "Hey buddy. I'd tell you not to bark too loud but its time for your mother and sister to get up and ready for the party. Let's go check on them huh?" Grissom climbed the stairs and entered his and Sara's bedroom on the left. "Wake up sleeping beauty. Time to finish getting ready for the party." Grissom whispered softly as he kissed his wife's forehead.

"Huh? But I just went to sleep" Sara grumbled. "Sorry but its 2, time to get up." "What? But I just looked at my clock ten minutes ago and it said 1. It can't have been an hour already. "Sorry honey but it is. You know how time flies" Grissom chuckled, "Come on, lets go wake up the birthday girl."

Gil and Sara crossed the hallway to their daughter's bedroom and quietly walked up to the crib. "Happy Birthday baby gi….." they both stopped short as they peered into the empty crib. "Where is she? You fixed the broken gate, how did she get out?" Sara gasped. It was no surprise to them or their friends that their daughter had become somewhat of an escape artist from her crib at such a young age. She had started crawling well ahead of other babies her age and was even starting to stand with help of furniture. She had discovered how to pop the broken latch on her crib to drop the side gate and escape her prison. After much hassling Sara had finally gotten Grissom to fix the gate. But how did Sam get out? That was a mystery they would have to solve another time. Right now they first had to locate the little Houdini.

"Well she wasn't in the living room when I got home." Grissom thought out loud, "you check the rest of the upstairs. I'll check downstairs." Sara nodded as Grissom headed out of the room. "SAM!! SAM!!" Sara shouted as she checked the guest bedroom, the bathroom, and then her bedroom closet where the little girl was known to like to hide. "SARA?!!" Grissom shouted up the stairs. "Yeah?!!" Sara shouted back as she walked to the top of the stairs. "Found her." "Where'd you find her?" Sara replied as she headed down the stairs. "Just come here" Grissom motioned with his finger as he looked towards the dining room.

Sara joined her husband and looked where he was looking. Her eyes widen at the site before her, then she did the only thing she could do…..she laughed. Sitting on top of the table, in the middle of the cake, was Sam stuffing her face full of cake and frosting. "And what do you think you're doing little one?" Grissom asked as he picked up the cake and frosting covered little girl. 'DADDY!!" Sam squealed with delight as she wrapped her cake coated hands around his neck and placed a sugary kiss on his cheek. "What are you doing?" Grissom asked again. "Nap done. Now cake……want some?" Sam offered one of her cake coated hands up to her father's face. "No thanks honey. I'll have some later." he replied, "so what do we do now?" he asked turning his head to face Sara. Sara let out a sighing breathe. "Well since you're both now covered in cake" Sara pointed towards the pair, Grissom's shirt now covered in cake and frosting, along with some cake and frosting on the back of his neck from where Sam had wrapped her hands around him, and a smidge of frosting on his cheek, "why don't the two of you go take a quick bath while I run to the grocery store and pick up a cake." Sara grabbed her purse and keys from the hutch and headed out the door. "OK Houdini, lets go take a bath" Grissom announced as he headed up the stairs with the little cake monster in his arms. "Then cake?" asked the little girl. "Yes, then cake" Grissom chuckled in reply.

.

.

**THE END**

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the little ficlet. Reviews are greatly appreciated and I hope you'll leave me one.**

~Neelloc12~


End file.
